In a case of an organic light emitting element with an active matrix driving scheme, when a so-called bottom emission type element in which the light is emitted from a substrate side is made, an aperture for emitting the light every element becomes smaller because a drive circuit is present. Thus, it has been proposed to make a so-called top emission type element in which the light is emitted from the side opposite to the substrate in order to assure a large light emitting surface. An organic light emitting element having a cathode composed of three layers has been known, in which a first layer and a third layer are oxide thin film layers and a second layer is composed of a thin film of a metal selected from Au, Ag, Cu, Pd and Pt (e.g., Patent Document 1).
However, this organic light emitting element has a problem that a light emitting efficiency is low.    Patent Document 1: JP 2004-79422 A